


A Perfect Christmas

by wastedlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedlove/pseuds/wastedlove
Summary: Dean and Cas are looking forward to their first Christmas living together.





	A Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: imagine person A of your otp on a ladder, decorating and person B keeps telling them to fix things so they can stare at their ass
> 
> Hey!! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated. Yes, this is a Christmas fic being posted in July. But I saw the prompt and immediately had to write this, so hopefully you enjoy reading it :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> xoxo

The apartment would have put one Clark Griswold to shame. A robust seven-foot fir occupied the living room with just enough clearance for the angel tree topper. Christmas lights and garland were scattered about the various rooms, monogrammed knit stockings hung by the fireplace, and the mistletoe that Dean insisted upon was located in the doorway leading to the kitchen. The smell of fresh cookies and pecan pie permeated the air of the apartment as evidence of the hours he spent baking earlier that afternoon. 

Dean was well aware that they might have gone a bit overboard in getting into the holiday spirit, but this was his and Cas’ first Christmas since moving in together nearly eight months ago. He wanted it to be perfect. Growing up, the Winchesters hardly acknowledged the holiday in the aftermath of his mother’s death. With the anniversary falling only the month before, the holiday season was hardly a time for celebration. Dean tried to ensure that his little brother had a somewhat normal Christmas experience when they were kids, often stealing toys from convenience stores in whichever small town they happened to be living in at the time, but the illusion ultimately fell away as Sam got older. Even as adults, the brothers often did little out of the ordinary on Christmas. 

But more importantly, Dean wants this Christmas to be perfect for Cas. He knows that for his boyfriend Christmas had always been about religion and church while growing up. The Novak family is a strict conservative family that was exceedingly involved in their local church in Pontiac, Illinois. The notions of presents, decorations, and even family to an extent had no place in Cas’ childhood home during the holiday season. Just seeing the gummy smile break out on the older man’s face as they shopped for Christmas decorations together for _their_ apartment had caused a warm feeling to manifest in his chest. 

“Is that better?”

“Huh? Oh, just a little more to the left,” said Dean as he readjusted his stance at the foot of the ladder.

“You just said it needed to go more to the right,” Cas sighed, but dutifully reached to adjust the tree topper once more. 

“Yeah, but you moved it too much.” 

If Dean were being honest with himself (something he rarely ever is, mind you), the angel had looked perfectly settled atop the tree the last four times that Cas had adjusted it. The view of his boyfriend on the ladder, with Dean’s favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of tanned skin each time he extended his arm forward and those jeans that hugged his ass and thighs in all the right places, Dean could hardly be blamed for the slight deception. He was only human, and Cas was hot as hell—dark tousled hair that permanently conveyed the impression that he’d just had sex, incessantly chapped lips that also happened to be the softest that Dean has probably ever felt, and the bluest eyes to ever blue. It was honestly far more surprising that Dean hadn’t dragged the older man to their bedroom and begged Cas to fu—

“Dean!” 

The bluest eyes to ever blue were currently glowering down at him from the top of the ladder. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that Cas had been trying to get his attention for some time now. 

“Dean Winchester, were you just staring at my ass? Was the angel _ever_ crooked?”

“I—of course it was … the first time,” he spluttered, his voice fading at the end. 

“You assbutt! I’ve been up here for nearly twenty minutes.”

Dean had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from chuckling (Dean Winchester does not giggle), but the glare he received as Cas descended the ladder indicated that his efforts weren’t entirely successful. “C’mon babe, you have a truly incredible ass,” he said, clinging to his boyfriend as the front door to the apartment opened. 

“Uhh, are we interrupting something? I mean you did say to let ourselves in when we got here …” His enormous moose of a little brother and a pretty blonde stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Cas took the opportunity to shove his boyfriend, who tumbled to the floor with an undignified squawk. “No, your brother is merely acting like a child. How was your flight?” 

“You’re a … child,” Dean shot back, pouting as he hauled himself up off the floor. 

“Well that certainly sounds like him. And it wasn’t too bad. Dean’s the one with the fear of flying anyway,” Sam laughed, shuffling the rest of the way into the apartment. 

Dean punched his brother in the shoulder before pulling the taller man down into a hug. “Whatever, bitch. At least I’m not scared of something dumb, like _clowns_.” 

“Lots of people are scared of clowns. That’s why they make horror movies about them, jerk.” 

Dean merely rolled his eyes at his brother before tugging Jess into a similar embrace. It had been months since he’d seen Sam and his brother’s girlfriend, as they were both earning degrees at Stanford—pre-law and nursing respectively. He was looking forward to having a real Christmas this year as a family. 

With greetings out of the way, Sam and Jess migrated to the guest bedroom to settle in. Cas began making his way towards the kitchen, but Dean caught his hand before he could get too far. “Are you still mad at me,” he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend for good measure. 

“No, I suppose not. You were right after all,” Cas said, leaning in close enough for their foreheads to touch. “I do have a pretty nice ass.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Dean’s mouth as he closed the remaining gap between them. The kiss was nothing more than a gentle press of lips, but neither of them seemed to mind. Dean only remembered the mistletoe after he eventually pulled away. 

“Merry almost Christmas, Cas,” he whispered, nuzzling into the older man’s neck.

“Merry almost Christmas, Dean.”

Dean was quite certain this would in fact be the perfect Christmas.


End file.
